


summer nights and drive-in lights

by CapriciousCrab



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Playing tourist, Summer, Tour Fic, drive-in movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab
Summary: Playing tourist leads to a perfect summer night.





	summer nights and drive-in lights

“I can't believe we're doing this!”

  
Phil's voice was high-pitched with enthusiasm as he bounced in his seat. Dan gave him a fond look before returning his attention to the road and the confusing American traffic signals. It was bad enough he had to do some quick maths in his head in order to get his speed right, but they didn't even drive on the proper side of the road.  
  
“Bloody heathens,” he muttered good-naturedly as he watched the navigation system carefully. He didn't want to miss the turn.  
  
Phil was still vibrating with excitement next to him, like an overlarge puppy at the sight a treat. These were the things Phil loved most about traveling; new experiences and letting themselves play tourist for a bit to soak in the sights and sounds of exploration. He'd look for the most authentic adventure he could find, something the locals themselves enjoyed doing, and would sweep Dan along with his exuberance.  
  
Dan? Well, he loved Phil and there was nothing he liked more than watching Phil's face, so inquisitive and enthusiastic as he discovered something new. He pulled into the line of cars waiting for admittance and smiled over at Phil.  
  
“We're here.”  
  
**  
  
They're parked in the very back row with nothing but a grove of trees behind them. The lazy summer day has deepened into dusk, the last rays of the sun melting across the sky as the outdoor screen lit up. Dan took the little speaker from the mounted stand and hooked it to the glass of his window before rolling it up. They could use the radio; tuning into the frequency and listening through the car system but they wanted the vintage experience, laughing at their own pretension.  
  
They snacked their way through the first of the double feature, the popcorn and sweets disappearing at a steady rate. They take their film watching seriously and thoroughly enjoyed _Ant-Man and the Wasp_ for the lighthearted movie it was. During intermission they hit the loo and walked between the darkened rows of parked cars, smiling at the sight of kids playing on the playground equipment nearby.  
  
“It's very mid-century Americana, isn't it?” Dan mused as they made their way back to their borrowed car. “Baseball and apple pie and all that.”  
  
Phil waited until they're settled back in the car before answering, pulling the duvet he'd nicked from the hotel out from the backseat. He shook it out over their laps, ignoring Dan's raised eyebrow and questioning expression, before turning to face him.  
  
He's smirking a bit in that Phil type of way, one corner of his mouth quirked up and his eyes full of mischievous amusement. He let his hand slide under the duvet and rest on Dan's thigh before laughing outright at the startled look on Dan's face.  
  
“Do you know what else is considered an authentic drive-in experience, Dan?” Phil asked playfully. He leaned in close and whispered in his ear, his warm breath ghosting over the back of his neck causing goosebumps to rise.  
  
“Making out”  
  
Before he could gather his scattered wits Phil had his mouth on his, teeth and tongue playing with Dan's lower lip, coaxing him to open. He sighed into Phil's mouth and let himself sink into it, the slightly uncomfortable position and fear of discovery disappearing with every press of Phil's lips against his.  
  
Only Phil could do this to him, Dan thought when they broke apart for air, only Phil could reduce him to nothing more than an overeager teenager again. The thought of two adult men getting handsy in the back row of a drive-in while the sounds of rampaging dinosaurs played through the tinny speaker in the window should be embarrassing, even laughable. Instead, it was sweet and nearly innocent, a call back to a time when the most pressing thing on their minds was each other.  
  
No thoughts of canceled venues or disappointed fans, no worries about clandestine photos snapped without their permission. Just them wrapped up in each other in a way they haven't been able to manage since the tour started and he gave himself up to it, losing himself in the soft, wet sound of their mouths meeting again and again and again.  
  
Later, when Phil's hair is mussed beyond repair and Dan's sporting a hickey on the crest of his collarbone, he rests his head on Phil's shoulder as the last of the movie plays. He felt drunk on his happiness as he watched Phil, admiring how the flickering light of the giant screen played over the curves and edges of his sleepy face. Eventually he dragged his attention back to _Jurassic World_ and thought to himself that he had everything he needed right here, wrapped up in summer nights and drive-in lights and Phil.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [come say hi on Tumblr](https://capriciouscrab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
